Teen Titans Normalities
by Clan Titan
Summary: My first non-holiday teen titans fanfic, on this one, Raven is pregnant if you don't know who the father is and all, then you should read my first two stories if you haven't already, go to www.fanfiction.netclantitan
1. The Alarm

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter One- The Alarm-  
  
*Alarm goes off*  
  
Cyborg: Jinx, Cinderblock, and Plasmus are at it again.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans go!  
  
Cyborg: Lets take my car, I'll drive.  
  
*Blackfire kisses Cyborg*  
  
Blackfire: Lets go get 'em.  
  
Beastboy: Should we bring TT2?  
  
Starfire: Splendid Idea.  
  
Cyborg: Hey Beastboy, where's Raven?  
  
Beastboy: She uhh....*cough* forgot to take the pill...  
  
Starfire: You mean Raven is...?  
  
Beastboy: yes..  
  
Robin: We'll just have to go without her, we should have more than enough help.  
  
Only six chapters to go. 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Two- The Fight-  
  
Robin: You think we should give them the sonic boom?  
  
Cyborg: I got the sonic if you got the boom.  
  
*Jinx makes Robin and Cyborg trip over each other, but it still takes out Cinderblock and blew Plasmus's arm off*  
  
*Raven's robot clone drop kicks Jinx*  
  
Raven's Robot Clone: Starfire, now!  
  
Starfire: Ok.  
  
*Starfire throws a giant energy blast at Jinx*  
  
Robin: Nice one.  
  
Starfire: ^.^  
  
*Plasmus splits into five smaller versions of himself*  
  
Robin: Cy, you have enough energy left?  
  
Cyborg: Fraid not, that last blast took me out, it'll be 15 minutes until I can recharge enough energy.  
  
Starfire: It's ok, you just sit here and rest while we kick butt.  
  
*Starfire blasts one of the small Plasmuses into nothingness*  
  
Beastboy Robot Clone: One down, four to go.  
  
Cyborg Robot Clone: You guys forgetting about me?  
  
*Robin slaps his forehead*  
  
Robin: Of course, we'll do the sonic boom on Plasmus once we get him to regroup.  
  
Blackfire: Come sister, lets make sure the others don't get away.  
  
Starfire: Alright.  
  
*Starfire and Blackfire wrap up Jinx and Cinderblock with steel girders*  
  
Robin: Ok, ready?  
  
Cyborg Robot Clone: Ready.  
  
*Robin and Cyborg's Robot Clone knock out Plasmus with the sonic boom after Beastboy lures the miniature Plasmuses together*  
  
Beastboy: Well, lets get back to Titan Tower and see how Raven is doing.  
  
Only five chapters to go. 


	3. Raven's Room

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Three- Raven's Room-  
  
Beastboy: Raaaaavennnn!?  
  
Starfire: Raven are you in your room?  
  
Raven: Yes, come in.  
  
Robin: Woah....going into Raven's room...  
  
Blackfire: Wow...look at this place...so huge.  
  
Beastboy: Yes it is.  
  
Raven: So how did the mission go?  
  
Cyborg: Went off without a hitch.  
  
Raven: Good, because I won't be able to fight for 9 months because of my condition.  
  
Starfire: That's ok Raven, you get your rest. ^.^  
  
Cyborg: So did you think up any names yet?  
  
Beastboy: We should try to think up a catchy superhero name for them. I think we should name him the Changeling...  
  
Raven: Beastboy, we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl yet, but that's a good name for him IF it is a boy.  
  
Blackfire: How about Azarath?  
  
Starfire: I think that is a great name ^.^  
  
Raven: Well, it's settled then, I think I'll take a little nap.  
  
Starfire: Ok, everyone, come on, Raven needs sleep.  
  
Only four chapters to go. 


	4. Hours Later

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Four- Hours Later-   
  
*Raven yawns*  
  
Raven: I think I'll go see what's in the fridge.  
  
*Raven walks over to the fridge and opens the door*  
  
Raven: A clean fridge? Must have been Beastboy......Mint pizza..this will do.  
  
*Raven microwaves 5 slices of mint pizza from the pizza place*  
  
*Beastboy walks into the room*  
  
Beastboy: Hey Raven, you noticed the pizza huh.  
  
*with a bite of pizza in her mouth*  
  
Raven: Mhm...  
  
Beastboy: We went get that for you last night while you where asleep, Robin cleaned out the fridge while we were gone.  
  
Raven: Ok, thanks for the pizza...where is everyone else?  
  
Beastboy: They're playing games in the other room...I just came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything.  
  
Raven: I'm good.  
  
Beastboy: Ok, just give a yell if you need anything.  
  
*Beastboy runs to other room*  
  
Cyborg: It would be kinda cool if Raven had twins.  
  
Starfire: I agree.  
  
Cyborg: Ha! you're all small...I love this game!  
  
Robin: Is that why I'm beating you?  
  
*Cyborg's vein pokes out a little on his forehead*  
  
Cyborg: Ha! Back in the lead.  
  
Only three chapters to go. 


	5. 9 Months And 3 Busted Crimes Later

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Five- 9 Months And 3 Busted Crimes Later-  
  
Raven: Beastboy! It's time!  
  
*Beastboy rushes to Raven's side*  
  
Beastboy: *talking to himself* Ok, I can do this *breaths deeply* ok, we need to get you to the hospital...I have direct routes, we need to get Cyborg and his car ready, umm....uhh  
  
*Raven is waiting at the door*  
  
Raven: Well? You coming or not?  
  
Beastboy: Ack! *runs over to Raven* You shouldn't be walking unsupported.  
  
Cyborg: I got the car ready!  
  
Starfire: Come sister, wake up.  
  
Blackfire: Huh? what time is it?  
  
Robin: 5:12 AM.  
  
Blackfire: Oh! Right...I'm up.  
  
*Robin helps Raven and Beastboy*  
  
Robin: Phew, finally made it to the car.  
  
*Starfire hugs Robin*  
  
Starfire: That's my Robin.  
  
Only two chapters to go. 


	6. The Hospital

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Six- The Hospital-  
  
Doctor: Well Raven, you're doing good, your triplets are doing fine.  
  
All: Triplets!?  
  
Doctor: Yeah, didn't I tell yoU?.....guess not....woops.  
  
Nurse: Ok, we're going to have to get everyone except the father out.  
  
Starfire: Goodluck Raven.  
  
*Beastboy is a little nervous*  
  
Raven: Calm down.  
  
Doctor: Yes, there's nothing to worry about.  
  
*Beastboy faints*  
  
Doctor: Nurse, get him to a chair, can't just have him knocked out on the floor.  
  
Nurse: Yes sir.  
  
*Meanwhile in the waiting room*  
  
Cyborg: How Ironic....triplets...think they'll name them what I think they'll name them?  
  
Robin: Azarath, Metreon, and Zinthos? Yeah, I think so.  
  
*Starfire and Blackfire giggle*  
  
*Back with Raven and Beastboy*  
  
Doctor: Just one more push....and.....good.  
  
Raven: Well, that was easier than I expected.  
  
*Beastboy wakes up*  
  
Beastboy: What happened?  
  
Nurse: You fainted.  
  
Beastboy: Oh.  
  
Doctor: Congradulation, you're the proud father of triplets.  
  
Beastboy: Wow! Two boys and a girl.  
  
Raven: Yep. Azarath with be the girl, I suppose the two boys will be Metreon and Zinthos.  
  
Beastboy: Good call.  
  
Robin: Well, that only took a few hours.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, and this vending machine took my money...  
  
Robin: Which one?  
  
Cyborg: C4.  
  
Robin: Piece of cake.  
  
*Robin sticks his arm into the bottom of the vending machine and reaches up to pull out Cy's bag of doritos.  
  
Cyborg: Thanks man.  
  
Only one chapter to go. 


	7. One Week Later

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
Teen Titans Normalities-  
  
Chapter Seven- One week Later-  
  
Raven: Well, the doctor says I can come home now...Hey Beastboy, can you help with the boys?  
  
Beastboy: Sure thing.  
  
Robin: Wait til Batman hears about this.  
  
*Batman swings in through an open window*  
  
Batman: I already have...congradulations Raven and Beastboy.  
  
*Superman and Wonderwoman fly through the window*  
  
Superman: Sorry, I overheard, thought batman would like to know.  
  
Wonderwoman: Aww..they're so cute.  
  
Raven: Thanks.  
  
Beastboy: Where are you all coming from?  
  
superman: The watchtower orbiting Earth.  
  
Robin: I thought you knew that Beastboy.  
  
*Hawkgirl, Green Latern, and Flash fly in with a giant green bubble from GL's ring*  
  
*John floats up through the floor*  
  
cyborg: Now that's cool.  
  
Superman: Well, now that we're all here, we might as well....  
  
Hawkgirl: What he means is, if you ever need any help with the kids, don't think it's too silly to ask us for help, food, clothes, babysitter, you name it.  
  
Starfire: Thank you very much.  
  
Batman: Don't mention it.  
  
Flash: Nice place.  
  
Green Latern: Come on Flash, we need to get back to the Watchtower.  
  
Robin: Thanks Batman, it was nice seeing you again.  
  
Batman: No problem.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my third teen titans fanfics, there will be more to come....you know, gotta have those babies growing up eventually. 


End file.
